The Crystal Chronicles
by Fizzygrrl77
Summary: I am no good at summerys so I'll just say it's a story about a selkie named Sini who must join 4 others in search of myrrth. Read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

The sun shown dimly in my attic room. I got up and opened my clothing chest and pulled out my wolfie outfit and put it on. Then I brushed out my hair. Today was the drawing of the caravaners held by the towns' crystal. It would start soon so I must rush. My family was probably already done getting ready and waiting downstairs so I walked down the stairs. As I guessed they were sitting on the couch.

"Let's go now Sini," My sister, Naomi said when I reached the last wooden stair.

I nodded and we walked out, since our house was so close to the crystal we only had to walk a few steps to get there. Everyone was crowded around the crystal we savored. The chief of the village, Mako stepped in front and cleared his throght and spook as everyone became silent.

"Hello everyone today as we all know is the crystal caravaners drawing. We will choose five randomly from the jar and each will go out in search of myrrh. Every person in the village between the ages of 15-21 is in the jar. The drawing will now begin!" The crowds cheered as he held up the jar and choose the first caravanner. "The first carrvaner is a clavat by the name of Joseph whom is the rancher's son!" A boy ran up to the crystal and stood proudly next to it. The Chief shook hands with Joseph. Then choose the next caravanner. "Next is yet another clavat by the name of Cecilia the farmer's daughter!" Cecilia ran up like the other Clavat and stood next to Joseph. "The third caravanner is a Selkie by the name of Sini the Alchemist's daughter!" I stood there unsure if he really called me or if it was someone else. I looked around and no one went up so it must be me. I slowly jogged up and stood by Joseph and the other two Caravanners smiled and shook my hand. The chief continued, "The fourth caravanner is a Lilty by the name of Sidney the merchant's daughter!" A small girl with a red mask on ran up and jump stopped next to me. "And finally the last caravanner is a Yuke by the name of Danielle the blacksmith son!" A tall boy with a helmet on ran quickly up and stood by Cecilia. "Now all of the caravanners have been chosen and we will end the drawing to give the hero's and heroins plenty of time to pack for they shall leave when the big bell rings which will be around noon. Farwell everyone!" The Chief ended his speech and walked away.

Noon gave me little time I ran to my family and my father spook, "You are a great warrior and will make us proud. I know it."

I always hate when he is so serious.

"I think that you will do great as well, but promise to write!" My brother, Fredrick chirped.

"Alright now I think we shall go home and pack," Mother reminded, "you only have until about noon, now let's go."

We walked back the few steps and me and my mother went upstairs because she would help. The door creaked as we opened it. I walked to the corner of the attic and grabbed a large sack. It seemed to be in good shape.

"This is a good sack to put my items in." I told my mother.

"Yes it is. I will be back in a second. Start packing, Okay?" Mother said.

"Yes," I said quietly.

I opened my chest and pulled out about five outfits and stuffed them in the sack then put 2 good pairs of shoes. I wasn't sure how long I'd be out there so I put a coat in too. I just couldn't believe I was chosen. I was both excited and nervous at the same time. I rolled up a blanket with a pillow in the middle and tied it with a rope. Then took a spear and set it by my saxk. I heard the door creak once again and my mother walked in with some things.

"What is that?" I asked pointing at the items she was holding.

"I have some medicine, gauze, some bread, and a water carton." My Mom answered.

"Oh…well I guess that may come in handy…" I said as she handed me the stuff and I put it in the sack.

At that moment the bell rung through the village.

I sighed and hugged my mother tightly and we stood up. I grabbed my sack and blanket and we ran downstairs. I gave each of my family members a hug and walked out with them following. I could see the other villagers stepping out of their houses too. I said goodbye and hugged them once more and ran over to the caravan where the other caravanners where and climbed inside with them.(the Lilty was driving the caravan) We waved to our families as the caravan started to go over the bridge. I set my blanket and sack in a corner and looked out the end of the caravan seeing the land we've past. I took a sip of water and sat down by Joseph and Danielle.

"Where to first?" I asked anyone who'd answer.

"The first place we reach," Joseph answered.

Please reveiw


	2. Chapter 2 The old fashioned way

The caravan halted at a spring. I hopped out of the caravan with the rest.

"Okay," Said Sidney, "We should practice here for the first place we will reach is filled with monsters."

"Okay," I said

Everyone found an area to practice. I chose a spot by the spring and practiced some focus attacks and magic. By sundown we were all done and were sitting around a campfire about ten feet from the spring.

"I think we should choose a captain." Sidney announced as we ate some fish.

We all nodded in agreement.

"So shall we decide by voting or should we do it the old fashioned way?" I asked

"I think the old way." Joseph said smirking.

"I think so too," Cecilia agreed.

"Me three," Danielle said.

"So it's decided. Let's do it at dawn. Who wants too join the fight? I know I want to." Sidney said.

"Me," Joseph said

"Umm sure," Danielle said

"I guess I will to…" I said

"Okay…just don't kill me," Cecilia said.

We all finished eating then we went to sleep in the caravan. I woke before anyone else so I grabbed the clothes was going to wear and quietly got out of the caravan and got dressed. Just as I put my shirt on everyone else came out and found places to change. I sat down next to the caravan and waited for them to come back. In a few minutes Joseph came over.

"Good luck today," He said sitting down next to me.

"You too," I said.

"Oh want some?" I asked showing him my water.

"Sure, thanks." He said as I handed him the carton and he took a drink and gave it back.

The rest of them came back and we went to a clear area in the field.

"Okay so here are the rules of the fight," Danielle said, "Number 1, don't kill each other and number 2, once someone says they're out no more fighting them or casting spells on them and number 3, no cure spells. That's it so I guess let's start."

Everyone waited for a few seconds and then started. I used my slow spell on Sidney and then used a focus attack on her. Then from behind Cecilia used a spell that I wasn't sure what it was, but it was powerful. It made a 5 inch cut on my side and stomach.

"I'm out," I moaned as loud as I could, but apparently she didn't hear me and used a focus attack on me. I fell down and once again moaned that I'm out. She still didn't hear me. Fortunately for me Joseph noticed and ran up closer and used a spell to get her away. She started fighting her giving me time to go towards the side. Danielle was next to get out and sat by me noticing I was hurt bad. He had a few bruises over him like me and had a big bump on his head. After Danielle was Cecilia who sat over by the spring so it was down to Joseph and Sidney. With a gravatation spell Sidney won. Everyone began to walk back to the caravan. I got up with trees help and slowly walked behind. We all sat on a log and congratulated Sidney. I felt blood suddenly spill out and everyone noticed. I tried to hold it back with my skirt but it soaked through. I moaned painfully and Danielle and Joseph carried me into the caravan. Everyone else followed and looked around the caravan and took a big piece of cloth and wrapped it around my waist. I then felt dizzy. Everything was spinning. Then I fainted.

8888888888888888888888888888888

The first thing I saw when I woke was Joseph hovering over me and Cecilia trying to sew my skin back together.

"She's awake," Joseph shouted to everyone.

Everyone hurried over and surrounded me.

"Okay I'm done sewing your skin back. Do you feel okay?" Cecilia asked.

"Not really, but I think I'll survive." I said quietly.

"Good." Danielle said.

"Hope you feel better," Joseph said.

"Me too and I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Cecilia apologized.

"I think she will be fine." Sidney assured from up front, apparently driving the caravan.

I sat up knocking a wet towel off my forehead and on the floor.

I tied to stand up, but Joseph stopped me and told me I should rest.

8888888888

Okay umm tell me what you think of this chapter.


End file.
